La robe blanche
by Marra13
Summary: Quand un guerrier se rend compte qu'il s'est entiché d'une guérisseuse de talent, il va essayer de lui avouer ce qu'il ressent. Cependant, alors que sa quête tourne au ridicule, une mauvaise nouvelle arrive et le stresse augmente. Va t-il réussir à lui dire ce qu'il ressent ?
1. Chapter 1

Dame Vinara entra dans la pièce et Balkan tourna son regard vers elle. La guérisseuse arborait un petit sourire et le haut seigneur soupira de soulagement. Il lui avait demandé de l'aider pour nettoyer sa robe de magicien. L'homme n'était pas très doué question linge et il avait pensé que... dame Vinara étant une femme... saurait mieux faire que lui ?  
Quand il lui avait posé la question, il s'était attendu (à juste titre) qu'elle lui claque la porte au nez pour de tels propos. Ce qu'elle aurait fait d'habitude. Cependant, pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas, elle ne l'avait pas fait et c'était occupé de sa robe.  
-Merci dame Vinara. Sans vous, je pouvais dire adieu à ma dignité en me balandant avec une robe tâchée.  
La femme rit tout en lui tendant le vêtement.  
-N'exagérez pas haut seigneur Balkan ! Vous auriez bien trouvé un moyen de la laver !  
-Pas sûr. Oh et... encore désolé pour... ce que je vous ai dit. Je n'aurais pas dû.  
-Ce n'est rien. Vous avez sans doute parler trop vite. Cela ne vous ressemble pas de dire de telles choses. Mais à l'avenir, il vaut mieux que vous ne recommenciez pas. le sermona t-elle gentiment.  
Balkan sourit et hocha la tête. Il baissa ensuite le regard sur la robe blanche de haut seigneur. Elle était plus éclatante qu'avant et il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la tâche. On ne pouvait même pas dire s'il y en avait eu une un jour d'ailleurs. Le guerrier la déposa sur le côté et soupira. Dame Vinara s'approcha et le questionna du regard. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir et prit une chaise pour lui. Ses yeux retournèrent dans ceux de la femme et il lui fit un triste sourire.  
-Vous ne l'a mettez pas ?  
-Non. Je me sens un peu étouffé quand je la mets.  
-Comment ça ? Elle est trop petite ? plaisanta t-elle en indiquant son ventre du menton.  
Balkan le regarda et releva la tête avant de se mettre à rire.  
-Non je ne parlais de ça. Au niveau de la taille c'est bon.  
-Pourquoi vous sentez vous étouffé alors ? demanda t-elle doucement.  
-Je ne sais pas trop. répondit-il en regardant au loin par la fenêtre. Je dirais que c'est les responsabilités mais... comment diable Akkarin a-t-il réussi à gérer tout ça ? pesta l'homme en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Vinara posa une main amicale sur son épaule et le haut seigneur la regarda avec un nouveau sourire triste.  
-Je suis désolé, à la base, vous n'êtes passé que pour déposer la robe et je vous fais perdre du temps.  
-Allons ne dites pas ça ! Vous avez besoin qu'on vous écoute et je suis prête à le faire si cela vous permet d'aller mieux. Et puis, quelle guérisseuse serais-je si je ne consolais pas notre beau haut seigneur ? lança t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.  
Il lui sembla que Balkan rougit un peu mais il reprit.  
-J'ai aussi l'impression que tout le monde change d'attitude quand je rentre dans une pièce. Je sais bien que, à présent, je suis le haut seigneur mais... ça... c'est perturbant. souffla t-il.  
-Je ne suis pas à votre place donc je ne peux imaginer ce que c'est. Cependant, il ne me semble pas que les autres ne changent tant que ça d'attitude. Ils en changeaient plus avec Akkarin à mon avis.  
Balkan la regarda intensément et finit par sourire.  
-Vous avez sûrement raison. Heureusement que vous êtes là dame Vinara. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous.  
-Il faudrait écouter les femmes plus souvent. Les femmes ont toujours raison. lança t-elle.  
Juste pour voir sa réaction.

Balkan fronça les sourcils et la regarda d'un air soucieux. Il répondit néanmoins avec amusement.  
-Les femmes ont _toujours_ raison ?  
Il vit Vinara se retenir de rire.  
-Ou en tout cas très souvent.  
-Oh je n'en sais rien mais vous feriez mieux de ne pas dire cela devant d'autres hommes à l'avenir dame Vinara ! fit-il en partant d'un grand rire.  
Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri tiens. Vinara était décidément très douée en tant que guérisseuse, même sans magie. Balkan aurait voulu rester encore longtemps avec elle mais la sonnerie retentit.  
-Mince ! Nous avons discuter autant de temps ! s'écria t-elle.  
Elle se releva avec précipitation mais tout de même gracieusement. Vinara lui jeta un dernier regard rempli de malice avant de le saluer et de sortir.  
Balkan soupira de bonheur. Cette conversation lui avait remonté un peu le moral. Sa situation n'était pas si désespéré que ça finalement. Il avait des amis et puis... il y avait Vinara... Même si elle se qualifiait elle même comme une femme âgée, elle n'en restait pas moins terriblement belle... Le guerrier secoua la tête et écarquilla les yeux. _Depuis quand je pense à ce genre de chose moi !_ Il sortit de ses pensées et jeta un oeil à sa robe de haut seigneur. Est-ce qu'il pouvait se permettre de ne pas la mettre pendant quelques heures ? Il repoussa cette idée. _Il n'y a aucune raison que je fasse cela !_ L'homme l'attrapa et l'enfila rapidement. Il avait du travail.


	2. Chapter 2

Il était tard. Vinara venait néanmoins à peine de terminer la visite de ses patients. Elle se dirigea vers le salon nocturne. La salle était pleine de magicien et de magicienne. Il y avait même l'administrateur Lorlen accompagné du seigneur Osen, de Sonea et d'Akkarin. La jeune femme se trouvait dans un confortable fauteuil, l'ancien haut seigneur lui tenant la main et jetant parfois un regard tendre à son ventre arrondi. Cela devait faire environ cinq ou six mois qu'elle était enceinte. Ses angoisses s'étaient un peu calmés grâce au soutien de sa tante et aux réponses que la chef des guérisseur lui avait apporté.  
Vinara ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant heureuse à côté d'Akkarin. Même s'ils avaient appris la magie noire, ils restaient des personnes gentilles et attachantes. Le mage noir était moins mystérieux qu'avant et ne cachait plus rien à la Guilde. L'administrateur et lui avait été sauvé de justesse se rappela soudain Vinara. Il était dés lors normal qu'il profite de la vie et se tienne plus souvent compagnie maintenant. Lorlen venait moins la voir pour qu'elle lui fournisse des anti-dépresseurs. C'était sûrement dû à cela aussi. Cela la fit sourire.  
Mais elle n'était pas venu pour cela. Elle chercha le haut seigneur Balkan du regard mais ne le vit pas. _Ah oui ! Il pense sûrement que personne ne parlera sans crainte s'il est là !_ pensa t-elle en se souvenant de sa discussion avec lui. Bon, et bien elle n'avait plus qu'à resortir. Soudain, le seigneur Sarrin vint l'aborder.  
-Dame Vinara.  
-Mage noir Sarrin. fit-elle.  
Il grimaça doucement un sourire et continua.  
-Si vous cherchez le haut seigneur, il m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il se trouverait toute la soirée dans son bureau.  
-Pourquoi vous a-t-il demandé de faire cela ? demanda t-elle étonnée.  
-Je ne sais pas. Il n'a rien dit d'autre. Peut-être voulait-il vous voir ? hasarda t-il en haussant les épaules.  
Soudain son regard sembla se porter au loin et il finit par se retourner.  
-Désolé, je vais devoir vous quitter. Dame Vinara. termina t-il.  
-Sarrin.  
Il hocha brièvement la tête et se dirigea vers un petit groupe d'hommes. Il se composait en partie du chef des alchimistes Rothen, du seigneur Yikmo et de quelques autres mages dont certains apprenaient la magie noire. Vinara se retourna et sortit, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle. Balkan l'attendrait donc dans son bureau ? _Et bien, allons voir._

Balkan faisait les cent pas derrière sa chaise et soupira. Que dirait-il à dame Vinara si elle venait à le rejoindre ? _La vérité. Elle doit savoir. Mais comment lui dire sans... paraître ridicule ?_ Il soupira. Il avait tant attendu ce moment. Toute la journée, il avait été impatient de pouvoir lui parler et avait demandé à Sarrin de lui dire où il se trouverait le soir. Mais maintenant... Il avait... peur ? Non, tout de même pas... si ? _Je suis un guerrier bon sang ! Et le haut seigneur en plus de ça ! Je dois pouvoir gérer cette situation !_  
Néanmoins, il doutait. Lui réponderait-elle favorablement ou refuserait-elle tout en bloc ? Le guerrier essayait de se préparer le plus possible à un refus. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer la scène autrement.

Vinara s'arrêta devant la porte. Elle ne frappa pas. Pourquoi le haut seigneur voulait-il la voir ? _Serait-il possible qu'il... Non. Ce n'est pas ce genre d'homme. Il ne me ferait pas de déclaration enflammé de son amour inconditionnel. Je ne dois pas rêver._ La guérisseuse se surprit à penser cela. Que lui arrivait-il maintenant ? Serait-elle... amoureuse de Balkan ? _Non, impossible. Je n'ai jamais aimé la discipline guerrière et même si Balkan n'est pas un terrible macho, il n'en reste pas moins un guerrier._  
 _-Et alors ?_ fit une autre voix dans sa tête. _Il est un guerrier mais tu n'as pas dit que tu détestais les guerriers. En plus, il est beau et fort. Je me demande à quoi il ressemble sans sa robe._  
Ouh là ! Stop ! Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à ce genre de chose. Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées comme ça ! Balkan... Il ne voudrait sûrement pas d'elle. Lui était jeune, beau et fort, elle, vieille et faible comparée à une guerrière. Elle n'avait aucune chance d'être l'élue de son coeur.  
Tandis qu'elle continuait à réfléchir, elle remarqua que cela faisait un moment qu'elle se trouvait derrière cette porte. Balkan devait l'attendre avec impatience. _Sans doute a-t-il encore besoin de me parler d'un peu de ce qu'il ressent. Comme tout à l'heure._ Vinara poussa un petit soupir, fit le vide dans son esprit et toqua.

Balkan, alors qu'il jouait nerveusement avec une plume, assis à son bureau, entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Son coeur s'emballa. Vinara était-elle venue ou était-ce simplement quelqu'un d'autre ? Le bruit contre la porte se fit de nouveau entendre. Il fallait qu'il réponde.  
Balkan intima à la porte de s'ouvrir et découvrit, avec soulagement et appréhension, dame Vinara. Il se leva et la salua poliment.  
-Haut seigneur. répondit-elle. Le seig... Le mage noir Sarrin m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir. Enfin, il m'a dit que vous êtiez là et que vous lui aviez dit de me dire.  
-Oui je vois. Je... vou... je voulais vous parler. fit le guerrier en lui indiquant un siège.  
Il prit place dans sa chaise et... ne sut pas quoi dire. Il cherchait désespérement un sujet de conversation quand Vinara la lança elle même.  
-Alors. Est-ce à propos de quelqu'un en particulier qui aurait besoin de mon aide ? Ou est-ce... autre chose ?  
-Disons que c'est pour... quelqu'un en particulier. lâcha t-il embarassé.  
 _Vais-je réussir à lui dire bon sang ?!_  
-Bien. Cette personne souhaite t-elle rester anonyme ?

Vinara vit Balkan froncer brièvement les sourcils et la regarder d'un air interrogateur.  
-Il arrive que certains mages veulent me parler par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un pour garder leur anonymat. C'est rare mais ça arrive. expliqua t-elle rapidement.  
-Oh d'accord... Je... je ne crois pas... qu'il veuille.  
La vieille femme sourit, Balkan était si mignon à hésiter ainsi. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais qu'il était chou comme ça.  
-Quel est le problème de cet homme alors ?  
Le jeune homme rougit et déglutit avant de se lancer.  
-Je... il a besoin de déclarer quelque chose à quelqu'un mais... je... IL n'y parvient pas.  
-Je comprends. _IL_ voudrait savoir comment faire. sourit-elle.  
-Oui voilà.  
 _Pourquoi Balkan est-il aussi tendu ?_ se demanda t-elle inquiète. _Est-ce que ça le touche directement ?_  
 _-Oui ! C'est lui qui est amoureux !_ chanta une petite voix joyeuse dans sa tête. _Et devine de qui !_  
 _Non. Ce n'est sûrement pas de moi. Arrête de rêver Vinara !_ se sermona t-elle vertement. Elle devait aider Balkan... euh l'ami de Balkan ! L'homme la regardait avec appréhension.  
-Il y a plusiseurs solutions : soit il le fait au milieu d'une foule mais en étant sûr que personne n'écoute, soit il prend la personne à part et lui dit, soit... il peut l'inviter je pense. répondit-elle doucement.

Balkan soupira. Il allait avoir du mal à le faire en publique. Encore moins en privé. Il était cuit ! S'il lui demandait un rendez-vous, elle soupsonnerait que ce serait pour lui qu'il l'avait consulté. _Dis-lui maintenant bon sang de bois ! C'est pas compliqué ! JE T'AIME ! Voilà !_  
Le guerrier tourna son regard vers elle et la remercia chaleureusement. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il ne pourrait plus la retenir très longtemps ! La chef des guérisseur se leva et Balkan se raidit. _Non ! Pas maintenant !_  
-Da... dame Vinara... Vous allez euh...  
-Oui ? Je peux vous aider pour autre chose peut-être ? souffla t-elle tendrement.  
Balkan sentit qu'il commençait à rougir et il détourna le regard. Il fallait qu'il se lance ! Maintenant !  
-Je... _Je vous aime Vinara !_  
La guérisseuse sourit et se rapprocha à quelques pas de lui. Elle était si belle, un trait de lumière illuminant doucement son visage. Heureusement que, lui, il se trouvait dans l'ombre ! Sinon elle l'aurait vu rougir.  
-Oui ?  
-Jeeeeee... euh...  
-Je pense que je vais vous laisser haut seigneur. murmura t-elle visiblement touchée. Vous avez l'air si fatigué. Il faut vous reposer.

-Oh, d'accord... euh oui vous avez raison. Merci, je... ferais part à cette personne de... ce que vous m'avez dit. répondit Balkan, la voix légèrement bizarre.  
 _Bah. Il a l'air déçu. Je ne lui ait peut-être pas donné la réponse qu'il pensait avoir..._ Oh et puis, Balkan était un guerrier, un fonceur quoi. Il saurait sûrement trouver les mots justes pour son ami. Il saurait utilisé ce qu'elle venait de lui dire à bon escient. Enfin son ami le saurait certainement. La vieille femme sortit et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle marchait rapidement, déterminée à se coucher avant de se remettre à réfléchir.

Balkan soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il sentit des larmes amères couler sur ses joues.  
-Espèce d'idiot ! s'énerva t-il. Tu n'es qu'un lâche Balkan ! Jamais je ne pourrais la regarder de nouveau en face !  
Il se frotta les yeux et soupira de tristesse. Comment faire pour lui avouer maintenant ?


	3. Chapter 3

Balkan se réveilla et se frotta les yeux en bâillant. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à dormir. Cette nuit, le guerrier n'avait fait que réfléchir et n'avait presque pas réussi à fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Vinara... n'avait cessé d'occuper ses pensées. Il soupira de bonheur en la revoyant dans son bureau la veille. Cependant, en se souvenant de son échec pour lui avouer ses sentiments, le guerrier lâcha une petite larme. Oh Vinara...

Vinara se réveilla doucement et soupira d'épuisement. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi fatiguée. Elle n'avait pas réussi à atteindre sa chambre sans se mettre à penser. Balkan. Il lui manquait depuis qu'elle avait détourné les yeux de lui. La guérisseuse sentit un sanglot lui enserrer la gorge. Elle aurait dû lui dire... ou, d'une manière ou d'une autre, lui faire comprendre. Même si elle avait obtenu un refus, il aurait su.

Balkan était en train de se prendre la tête avec des papiers quand il entendit encore frapper à la porte. Etait-ce encore Osen qui lui apportait un message de l'administrateur ? Il fit s'ouvrir la porte et la surprise s'empara de lui.  
-Akkarin ? Que me voulez-vous ? demanda t-il en essayant de paraître un peu désagréable.  
Cela ne fit que faire sourire le mage noir.  
-Loin de moi l'idée de vous déranger pour une futilité mais, une personne de ma famille m'a demandé de vous faire parvenir cela.  
L'ancien haut seigneur s'approcha et déposa une lettre avant de s'incliner respectueusement et de reculer.  
-Que contient cette lettre ?  
-Je ne le sais pas. Je ne lis pas votre courrier. fit-il en haussant les épaules.  
-Bon et bien il ne me reste qu'à lire. répondit-il en faisant le même geste que lui.  
Balkan prit le message entre ses doigts et commença à le déplier. Il le lut rapidement mais, vers la fin, il s'arrêta.  
-Qu... Elle veut QUOI !? s'étrangla le jeune homme en écarquillant les yeux de terreur.  
-Un problème ? le questionna Akkarin intrigué.  
-Votre... cousine ? M'a demandé... elle m'a demandé... en mariage. expliqua t-il en bégaillant.  
Le mage noir ouvrit de grands yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit sur une syllabe muette. Il semblait aussi surpris que lui.  
-Cela veut dire que... vous allez être mon... beau-cousin (ça ce dit ça ?) ? Enfin si vous acceptez.  
-C'est pour le moins surprenant. Je ne sais pas si... Savez-vous si je dois répondre tout de suite ?  
-Vous avez votre temps pour répondre.  
-Bien. Je... commença Balkan.  
-Je vous salue haut seigneur. lâcha Akkarin avant de faire une courbette et de sortir.  
Il était seul àprésent. Le guerrier soupira. Cette demande tombait mal, très mal. Comment faire pour éviter _ça_ ! Il devait rejeter ce mariage sans être grossié. Balkan poussa un autre profond soupir. Cela allait être compliqué, à coup sûr. Une idée lui vint d'un seul coup. _Je dois en parler à Vinara ! Elle saura m'aider !_ Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Cependant, il s'arrêta et continua à réfléchir. _Elle doit être occupé et puis... il y a ce qu'il s'est passé hier..._ Le jeune homme se sentit perdre espoir. _L'administrateur Lorlen !_ pensa t-il joyeusement. _J'y cours !_  
Balkan sortit de son bureau avec un grand sourire et se mit à courir en direction du bureau de Lorlen. Il pourrait sûrement l'aider ! Lorlen était plus vieux que lui mais toujours célibataire. Il avait dû rejeter une ou deux demande en mariage vu son charisme. Il croisa le seigneur Osen qui le regarda avec étonnement. Le haut seigneur se rendit compte qu'il courait toujours, un sourire niait affiché sur le visage. Il s'arrêta et se passa nerveusement la main dans le cou.  
-L'administrateur Lorlen est-il dans son bureau ?  
-Oui, il y est. répondit Osen amusé.  
 _Tiens ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de drôle avec Lorlen ?_  
-Puis-je le voir ? A moins qu'il ne soit occupé ?  
-Non, il ne l'est plus. Je vous laisse, je dois aller porter ces messages. souffla t-il en riant.  
-Seigneur Osen.  
-Haut seigneur.  
Balkan attendit que le jeune homme tourne au bout du couloir pour continuer son chemin en marchant. L'homme lui avait paru étrange... enfin bon, il ne le croisait pas souvent. Il ne pouvait pas juger de ce qui était étrange chez Osen ou pas. Arrivé à la porte, le mage toqua et attendit. Il entendit des bruits de pas précipités et la porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup.  
Le haut seigneur sursauta et recula d'un bond. Lorlen rougit d'embarras et le fit entrer en marmonnant une excuse. Balkan jeta un oeil au bureau couvert de papier. Tout était en... bordel... Ce n'était pas habituel pour Lorlen ça. _Peut-être que c'est ça qui a fait rire Osen ?_  
-Haut seigneur, vous êtes venu me voir pour ?  
-Ah oui. Je voulais vous demander si... vous pouviez m'aider. Il s'agit d'une affaire... délicate avec les maisons. Une en particulier.  
-Allez-y je vous écoute. fit l'administrateur en prenant un air sérieux.  
-En fait, tout à l'heure, Akkarin est venu me voir avec une lettre qu'une certaine cousine de sa famille lui a remise.  
-Akkarin ? s'étonna Lorlen en fronçant les sourcils. Vous ne pensez pas qu'il vous ait roulé ? Il s'amuse à faire des blagues en ce moment avec le seigneur Yikmo.  
-Oh ? Euh et bien je suis sûr de la véracité de cette lettre.  
-Bien. Qu'elle est le problème alors ? demanda le guérisseur en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.  
-C'était une demande en mariage.  
Balkan vit les yeux de Lorlen s'agrandirent de surprise jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à rire. Le guerrirer sourit d'embarras.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?  
-Je suis... désolé... mais c'est... votre tête ! souffla le mage en se tordant sur son fauteuil.  
Il en pleurait de rire tellement.  
-Comment puis-je faire pour éviter ce mariage ! s'écria le haut seigneur paniqué.  
-Vous pouvez tout simplement dire que vous avez une autre femme en tête et qu'elle se trouve à la Guilde. répondit-il en reprenant peu à peu son sérieux.  
Il planait néanmoins un léger sourire amusé sur son visage et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat espiègle.  
-Comment... avez-vous deviné !?  
-Ne me dites pas que vous croyez être discret en regardant dame Vinara ainsi !  
Les joues de Balkan rosirent et il se mit à regarder par terre. Lorlen se leva et posa une main amicale sur son épaule.  
-Vous devriez lui dire. Je suis sûr qu'elle répondra favorablement.  
-Vous êtes sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas la... mettre mal à l'aise.  
-Oh je suis _certain_ qu'elle ne sera pas mal à l'aise.  
-Bon et bien alors... je dois... aller... lui... dire... murmura t-il en se bombant le torse.  
Lorlen lui jeta un regard sceptique en croisant les bras.  
-Et vous... comptez... lui... dire... en... bégaillant ? se moqua le guérisseur en un sourire attendri.  
-Mais... c'est... que... Oui bon ben, c'est bon. lâcha le haut seigneur en se mettant à bouder.  
L'administrateur rit et s'agenouilla devant lui pour lui parler.  
-Ecoutez haut seigneur, si vous voulez arriver à lui dire, vous devez chasser tout vos doutes. Vous allez y arriver, vous êtes un guerrier non ? Tous les guerriers sont sûrs d'eux et fonceurs, même s'ils réfléchissent. Vous ne faites pas exception.  
Le guerrier poussa un petit soupir et sourit.  
-Heureusement que vous êtes là administrateur, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous.  
-De rien. Oh et pour le mariage vous devriez répondre par lettre : ce sera plus simple. fit le guérisseur avant de marquer une pose.  
Il prit un air pensif avant de rajouter :  
C'est bizarre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dit la même chose que vous à Osen une fois.  
-C'est bien possible. Votre assistant et ami vous aide beaucoup pour gérer les papiers. répondit Balkan avant de lancer un sourire rempli de sous-entendu.  
Lorlen sembla jeter un rapide coup d'oeil à son bureau avant de faire un sourire gêné, secouant la main de manière innocente.  
Le guerrier finit par le laisser le mage en robe bleu pour se diriger vers son bureau. Il allait rédiger cette lettre et vite l'envoyer. Il ne voulait pas que cette cousine d'Akkarin se fasse des illusions. Ensuite, il devrait se dépétrer de ses papiers pour aller voir sa chère et tendre Vinara.


	4. Chapter 4

Dame Vinara se dirigea vers les appartements de Balkan. Le guerrier l'avait invité à huit heure du soir pour un _rendez-vous non-officiel_. La guérisseuse ne voyait pas de quoi il voulait l'entretenir mais avait bien évidemment accepté d'y aller. Elle était plus qu'heureuse de revoir son beau guerrier dans sa robe blanche. _Si seulement elle était plus moulante !_ Elle soupira avant de lâcher un léger sourire. La vieille mage n'arrivait décidément pas à se débarasser de ces pensées. _Fais-toi une raison bon sang ! Balkan est bien trop jeune pour toi !_  
La guérisseuse s'arrêta devant la porte et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle toqua et la porte s'ouvrit presque instantanément. Balkan apparut dans l'encadrement avec un sourire si craquant qu'il aurait fait fondre toutes les femmes de la Guilde. Vinara répondit à son sourire tandis qu'il la faisait entrer. Dans la pièce, il flottait une douce odeur de nourriture ainsi qu'un parfum de fleur. Tout était illuminé par une floppée de bougie et Vinara se sentit comme transportée. C'était si... envoûtant cette ambiance !  
-Bonsoir. J'espérais que vous viendriez dame Vinara.  
-Vous pensiez que j'aurais pu ne pas venir ? s'étonna t-elle.  
-Cela aurait pu. Je ne suis pas forcément de bonne compagnie, étant un guerrier. Je sais que vous n'appréciez pas trop la discipline alors.  
-Cela ne veut pas dire que je n'apprécie pas les guerriers. gloussa t-elle en prenant le siège qu'avait tiré Balkan.  
-Oh !

Le haut seigneur se permit un sourire rassuré. Donc elle ne détestait pas les guerriers. Il avait peut-être sa chance alors. La guérisseuse le regarda les yeux brillants. Elle était si belle dans sa robe verte. Balkan s'assit en face d'elle et demanda à son serviteur à ce que le dîner soit apporté. On leur servit les plats et on se retira, les laissant seul.  
-Et bien haut seigneur, quel repas appétissant. fit son invitée avec le sourire.  
-Inutile de m'appeler par ce titre, je préférerais que ce soit par mon prénom. répondit-il joyeusement.  
La femme parut surprise mais un beau sourire revint vite sur son visage.  
-Bien. Balkan, vous m'avez invité chez vous mais... je pense que ce n'est pas pour me parler du beau temps n'est-ce pas ?  
-En effet, je voulais vous faire part d'une bonne nouvelle. lâcha t-il en jetant un regard entendu à la magicienne.  
-Une bonne nouvelle ?  
-J'ai réussi à éviter de me marier. fit-il en souriant.  
-Et c'est une bonne nouvelle ? s'écria t-elle. Vous n'aurez peut-être pas d'autre proposition des maisons !  
-Je sais bien et c'est mon but. répliqua t-il en avalant une gorgée de vin.

-Pourquoi ? demanda la vieille femme braquant sur le haut seigneur un regard intense.  
-J'ai... une autre femme en tête. expliqua t-il évasivement.  
Vinara se rembrunit. C'était évident. Il aimait une mage de la Guilde. Forcément une jeune. Elle devait paraître tendue car Balkan lui demanda, inquiet :  
-Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
-Je... je ne sais pas... si c'est une bonne idée que je reste. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. lâcha t-elle en se levant rapidement.  
-Attendez Vinara ! s'écria t-il paniqué.  
La guérisseuse se trouvait déjà devant la porte quand Balkan attrapa son bras. Il la fit se retourner et son regard se remplit de tristesse quand le guerrier vit qu'elle pleurait.  
-Balkan lâchez-moi. murmura t-elle entre deux sanglots.  
-Vous ne m'avez pas pas laissé finir.

Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur et Balkan fit un timide sourire avant de répondre.  
-Vinara. C'est vous que j'aime.  
-Oh Balkan !  
Le guerrier se mit à douter. Est-ce qu'elle était heureuse ou... autre chose ?  
-Je ne sais si vous m'aimez mais, maintenant, vous connaissez mes sentiments. murmura t-il.  
-Je vous aime moi aussi Balkan. lâcha t-elle en se détendant.  
Le coeur de l'homme sauta dans sa poitrine. Elle l'aimait.  
Doucement, il vint placer une main sur la joue de Vinara et de l'autre l'attira vers lui. La guérisseuse se laissa faire et le fixa de ses yeux d'ange.

Quand les lèvres de Balkan rencontrèrent les siennes, Vinara sentit son coeur se gonfler de joie. Elle s'aggripa au cou du haut seigneur et il la prit dans ses bras. Il faisait si chaud contre son torse. Ils se décollèrent lentement et le guerrier lui sourit, les joues rouges.  
-Je n'ai pas envie de quitter tes bras. murmura la vieille femme.  
-Vinara.  
-Hum ?  
-Pourquoi tu es partie comme ça ?  
-Je pensais que... tu en aimais une autre...  
-Et que, comme on était ami, je t'aurais annoncé cela comme ça.  
Elle hocha la tête honteusement. Balkan déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de frotter son dos.  
-Jamais je n'en aimerai une autre Vinara.  
-Tu seras le seul pour moi aussi Balkan. murmura t-elle.


End file.
